


Four Disasters and a Jedi Order

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “Are we married?”Brief silence followed Ezra’s question before his lovers answered more or less at the same time.Cal only managed to choke out a “What?” in-between drinking his tea while Galen only replied with “No, do you want to?” and bit in his bread.Luke, as the only one, continued warming his hands at his cup and answered with a soft, but certain “Yes.”A regular morning in the house of the Jedi Masters of the New Republic.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Cal Kestis/Galen Marek | Starkiller/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	Four Disasters and a Jedi Order

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my lovely discord for enabling me and being absolutely sweet, kind and fun people.  
> That being said, have fun!

Ezra slowly made his way into the kitchen. He was by no means somebody who slept in, being a rebel and living on the streets had taught him to get rid of that habit, but his partners were all up even earlier than him. Luke was used to rising hours before the sun, and oftentimes could be found already sitting at his desk with a cup of tea, checking reports, and waiting for the rest of them to rise. His ‘freaking Tatooine habits’, as Galen called them hadn’t disappeared even after all these years. Cal on the other hand enjoyed morning meditation and Galen preferred to run through his katas while the skies were still dark.

By the time Ezra usually made it to the breakfast table, the other three had already been up for an hour at least. He stretched when he stepped through the door and on his way to the kaf machine he let Galen pull him into a soft and slow kiss.

“You have morning breath,” Galen muttered against his lips, causing Luke to snort while Cal hummed in amusement.

“Very funny,” Ezra replied and sat down next to Cal, half his breakfast already assembled on his plate.

The great thing about being in a relationship with other Force-sensitive people was how good of a team it made them. Routines and exchanges between them were more fluid than water, hardly needing a word at times.

The not-so-great thing about being with other Force-sensitives was that you didn’t always need to have every conversation explicitly in the same way you needed to with other people. Thoughts, emotions, impressions could be simply shared in a much more intimate matter. Ezra has thought of it as only beneficial at first - it made fighting side by side and coming to an agreement easier. However, unfortunately, that also meant that they tended to skip talking about some topics, assuming that they had already shared all thoughts on the matter.

Ezra’s last trip away from Yavin had taught him better.

The issue had come up before, of course. Luke and Galen’s screaming match about Vader hadn’t been pretty. Cal and he had been running interference for a whole week before they had all been able to sit down together again.

After this, however, Ezra had assumed he knew what topics they usually tended to omit. One rather awkward conversation later, Ezra had been left with a question he couldn’t answer himself.

Ezra took another spoonful of jam out of the glass before he decided to speak up.

“Are we married?”

A brief silence followed Ezra’s question before his lovers answered more or less at the same time.

Cal only managed to choke out a “What?” in-between drinking his tea while Galen only replied with “No, do you want to?” and bit in his bread.

Luke, as the only one, continued warming his hands at his cup and answered with a soft, but certain “Yes.”

Perhaps Ezra shouldn’t have asked this question at the breakfast table, but they had a rather busy day ahead of them. Galen and Cal were heading off to explore a Sith temple, Luke had to talk to the Senators arriving today and Ezra had students to teach.

“What do you mean ‘yes’?” Cal asked Luke, still looking a little caught off-guard. Ezra would feel a little guilty if not for the fact that Cal looked incredibly cute with his hair still a mess and only half his robes assembled.

Galen steadily refused to wear traditional Jedi robes and Ezra couldn’t quite make himself comfortable in them either, but Luke liked them, even if they were slightly modified to suit his taste, while Cal looked right at home in them.

“We share a bed,” Luke said slowly, counting on his fingers. “And a table and a household and we love each other. That’s pretty much what constitutes as a marriage, is it not?”

Ezra had never put too much thought into what a marriage looked like. He had his ever-fading memories of his parents, of Hera and Kanan and found that he agreed with the blond. They were pretty much married, even if they had never exchanged any vows. Ezra wasn’t sure if he even wanted to have a fancy ceremony or the like. Leia and Han’s wedding had been a grand event, it had to be with Leia being New Alderaan’s reigning monarch, and it had been fun, but Ezra didn’t think it suited the four of them. As open as they were, they were all also so used to living more in the shadows, to having their privacy. Galen and Cal even more so than Luke and Ezra.

“Well, yes, I suppose…” Cal frowned. “Wait, how long have you been considering us to be married then?”

Now Luke did look a little pink. “Well, some time.”

“Three years.”

The three of them turned to look at Galen, who was grinning downright mischievously. “You’ve been thinking of us as married for a minimum of three years. That trip to Naboo…“

Oh, yeah. _That_ trip. It had been fun, all in all. They had gone there to talk to the current Queen of Naboo and meet the cousins Luke hadn’t known he had. And then they had taken a _very_ long and _very_ pleasant vacation during which Ezra had spent more time in bed than out of it. It could probably constitute as a honeymoon.

“Does it really matter how long I thought so?” Luke asked.

“Of course, it does,” Ezra replied. “That’s like three anniversaries we have to make up for.”

To Ezra’s understanding, wedding anniversaries were celebrated with dinner, a fun date and an even more entertaining night, and if they had three to make up for, even better.

“Good thinking,” Galen remarked and grabbed another fruit out of the bowl on the table. “But back to the topic at hand. Since we’re apparently all married, should we fill out some sort of paperwork?”

“I don’t see how that’s necessary-“

“Do we have to? And who do we even tell-“

“Can we back up a little?”

The three of them turned to look at Cal. He didn’t look overwhelmed or displeased, but there was something reluctant to his posture. He nervously ran his hand through his hair, straightened it out a little, then placed his hands on the table.

“Ezra, why did you even ask if we are married?”

Since everybody had jumped into the discussion so quickly, he hadn’t even had the chance to explain.

“On my last trip I talked to a family and they asked a lot of questions about what we think the Order’s role should be in the future. We’re not many right now, but more and more people are coming to Yavin every year, every month and they didn’t understand what it meant to be trained in the Force, to simply have it and be able to trust it.”

Ezra tightened his hand to a fist until his nails dug into his palm, then he relaxed it again. There had only been three times that Ezra could remember being deprived of the Force. The world had dulled to the simplest senses, had been colored in tones of gray or so it seemed. The whole experience had left him feeling hollow on the inside as if his mind had been frozen in ice. Being one with the Force was like breathing fresh air after weeks in space, the warmth of the sun on his face, and the adoration he felt when he was surrounded by the people he loved, his family.

“So I talked about what we do and I talked about us. And the family, the mother especially…” Ezra smiled. “When I finished talking, she just congratulated me on having such sweet husbands and I just rolled with it. It just fit better than saying _‘oh, yeah, I love my boyfriends very much’_. We’re not exactly sixteen-year-old teenagers.”

_ Boyfriends _ had sounded so juvenile and somehow didn’t really account for all the things they’d been through together. _Boyfriends_ didn’t make it out of Imperial torture together, or explored Sith temples or tried to resurrect an entire faith when only one of them had ever really grown up in the Jedi Order.

“So, it’s practicality?” Cal questioned further, now leaning back in his chair with an unreadable expression.

Ezra wanted to pull him close, to close his eyes and simply listen to what he felt and wanted. Out of the four of them, Cal was the least open when it came to connecting on such a level. Luke could hardly be stopped from projecting his emotions, Galen preferred at least semi-awareness and the reassurance of safety that came with it. Perhaps he also desired the connections because they tethered him to this world and the here-and-now so that he did not get lost in space, reaching for the final answer to his origins. Ezra wasn’t opposed to mingling his mind with the others either, they felt like home and he didn’t want to miss it. He was the one who traveled the most, searching for potential students and running missions for the Alliance. He couldn’t always just call home via the comms, but he could reach for them in the Force. Cal, however, pulled away sometimes. He didn’t say why, if it had anything to do with his childhood, of feeling thousands of Jedi die at once, hiding from the Inquisitors for years- Ezra could think of many reasons, but when they all talked, it was usually because of Cal.

“Yes- no-“ Ezra sighed. “I don’t know. The thought just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Do you want to get properly married?” Galen repeated his question from before.

“Do you?” Ezra asked back.

“I don’t need to, I already have you three and don’t need a ceremony to strengthen that belief. And Luke-“ Galen pulled Luke’s prosthetic hand away from his cup, tracing over lines where beneath synth-skin, wires let Luke feel every touch. “-already thought we were married. So I guess it’s down to you two.”

“I don’t mind being as we are now,” Cal spoke up again. “I’ll be honest, it didn’t even occur to me that we could get married. Jedi didn’t used to and as Galen said, I don’t need a ceremony either. But I think I do want to call you my husbands.”

Cal smiled kindly and then, quicker than Luke could react, snatched a piece of fruit from his plate, earning himself a mock-glare. “It’s more fitting, as you said. I’m a forty-five-year-old man and we’ve been on the edge of life and death often enough together that I think we’ll be united in this life and in the Force.”

So that was it then.

Ezra was married and had a class to teach in thirty minutes and he was _married_ and he had been for years and nobody of his extended family knew. Or maybe they did, Jacen didn’t only call Ezra “Uncle” after all.

“Sabine’s either going to be pissed when I tell her or start laughing,” Ezra mused, trying to imagine her reaction.

“Well, can’t be worse than Leia,” Luke joked only to freeze a moment later. “Oh, _Leia_. She’s going to kill me for sure.”

“Don’t worry,” Ezra laughed as Cal kissed their pouting _husband_ and Galen supportively put an arm around his shoulder. “We’ll ensure temple life goes on even without you.”

And life continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I just thought "it would be fun if all the Jedi boys of the new age were friends" and then the part of my brain that loves poly ships was like "okay, yes, that, but they are in love".


End file.
